With the continuous development of radio technology, a radio environment becomes increasingly complicated, and massive emergence of all sorts of radio traffics brings rich heterogeneity to a network. In a complicated radio environment, due to dynamic spectrum allocation and flexible spectrum management, a user equipment during starting up does not know the existing kinds of local Radio Access Technology (RAT), nor which one is the most suitable for use, nor which RAT can be used on which frequency point. In this case, the user equipment has to perform full frequency scanning to find a currently selectable radio access network and a corresponding operating frequency band, which is a time-and-power-consuming process. The user equipment needs to be handed over across networks under a working state, possibly for reasons such as a load or a Quality of Service (QoS) unable to meet a requirement, where a handover failure will immediately affect user experience, and even will lead to waste of network resources sometimes. Therefore, helping the user equipment quickly select a most suitable RAT is of great importance for improving radio resource utilization and a network QoS.
In an existing technology, CPC information may help the user equipment quickly select an appropriate RAT, and may also improve the network QoS through interacting sensing information. At present, there are three ways to bear the CPC information: out-of-band CPC, in-band CPC, out-of-band and in-band hybrid CPC; wherein the out-of-band CPC uses a global public frequency point and a brand new modulation and demodulation technology to broadcast to the user equipment in a covered area in the form of large cell broadcast; given that the frequency point used by the out-of-band CPC requires coordination within a large range, and a large cell coverage tends to generate a coverage loophole, in the case of a relatively large pilot channel data flow, a usual in-band CPC probably will increase the volume of a downlink broadcast channel, and occupy more fixed physical resources. Therefore, a problem needing to be solved is how to transmit the CPC information better, so as to implement fast access of the user equipment without causing too much negative effect on the network.